


He wishes Izuku was quirkless

by Von1508



Series: Midoriya Izuku is an oddity [2]
Category: Broken Reality Server - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bakugou is probably traumatized after this, Crack Treated Seriously, Discord: Broken Reality AU (My Hero Academia), Gen, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, One Shot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Von1508/pseuds/Von1508
Summary: Red is locked with green as his young brain tries to comprehend what’s happening...“Ka-Kacchan?”Katsuki screams.
Series: Midoriya Izuku is an oddity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962604
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	He wishes Izuku was quirkless

In a world full of amazing superhumans with equally amazing superpowers, a child developing one of their parents’ quirks in just another milestone to be achieved not at all different from walking or talking, is another thing that parents await with expectant eyes and fluttering hearts once their child reaches four years of age.

Kids developing the quirk of their mom or dad is just how life has come to evolve, it’s always exciting and celebrated but at the end of the day— it’s something basic. A child that somehow manages to get a perfect mix of their parents’ powers is something more awesome, it’s kinda like winning some sort of genetic lotto and it never fails to make parents give themselves pats on the back while looking down their noses when others compliment them for creating such a miracle.

Bakugou Katsuki is one of those miracles, the prize for winning the genetic lottery: Explosions that come from his tiny hands the day he turns four years old, in them he holds the perfect mix between his mother’s glycerin and his father’s acidic sweat. He quickly learns that having an awesome quirk, in most cases, equals getting away with anything because no matter what he does he still has adults feeding him compliments and stroking his ego.

He has all the kids in kindergarten following him and kissing the ground he walks on, it makes him feel like an almighty King, but they don’t mean anything to him at all, they are just extras whose destiny is to be at his beg and call—Stepping stones in his path to becoming the greatest hero, someone even greater than All Might himself!

There’s only one person in the entirety of his world that Katsuki can’t really understand or say he’d be fine continuing his life without:

Midoriya Izuku

He looks at the green-haired kid from across the playground and he fails to find the words to describe what he thinks or feels about Izuku, perhaps it’s because he is still too young and despite being incredibly intelligent and advanced for his age, he still lacks the ability to properly express his feelings. All he knows is that Izuku has been there for as long as he has been alive and terrorizing everyone around—Where Katsuki is loudmouthed, brash, and unstoppable, Izuku is sweet, soft-spoken and has a tendency to worry too much over the dumbest things; he also cries way too much over just about anything: from falling down to seeing baby chicks for the first time, Izuku cries when he is sad, angry, happy… He sometimes cries while sleeping, for god’s sake!

But Izuku is also stupidly brave and stubborn, he is always the first to follow Katsuki when he declares it’s time to play heroes versus villains, the other kids always complain because he always plays All Might and they are left to play the villains.

Though, to be honest, the complains are mostly because he beats the crap out of them in the name of justice but that’s just them being babies.

Izuku never complains, he tries (and fails) to put up a good fight as a villain and, surprisingly enough, he hardly ever cries when he loses he just laughs it off while saying “I’ll get you next time, hero!” and runs away to start helping the other fallen villains get back on their feet.

As quirks start making an appearance… The heroes vs villains game starts to even out, he still wins every time but the villains now have quirks to try to fight him which makes the game so much more fun. Soon enough everyone but Izuku has their quirk and it starts to become evident how different the greenette is from the rest of them, how fragile he is, how easy it is to hurt him.

It makes Katsuki angry to see the one person who’s always been by his side, falling behind. He wants Izuku’s quirk to finally appear so they can play together once again without him having to hold himself back as not to hurt the other boy too much (He’ll never admit it but he hates seeing Auntie Inko’s disappointed eyes whenever he walks Izuku back to his house after playing too rough and accidentally hurting the boy).

He is impatient, he wants to finally see what Izuku can do… maybe he’ll get a better version of Auntie Inko’s telekinesis! Or… he can’t remember the last time he saw Uncle Hisashi but he remembers the guy sneezing one time and burning the carpet because of his fire breath, to him it was an awesome spectacle so he secretly hoped and prayed for Izuku to get that quirk, if he got that then they’d be the most amazing hero duo of all time.

…Not that he wants that idiot as his hero partner, though.

He is pulled from his thoughts when he notices Izuku doubling over himself, he holds a hand to his mouth and looks sickly pale, even from the distance Katsuki can tell he is sweating profusely. He doesn’t remember Izuku being sick in the morning when he arrived, though he figures he probably got sick after a round on the mary-go-round right after finishing his lunch.

_“Idiot,”_ he thinks as he stands up and makes his way towards the other boy. He is halfway through when another kid bumps into him, he turns around to yell at the offender, and by the time he turns around once again to continue his way to Izuku, he notices that the other kid is nowhere to be found— _“Weird… Did he go get a teacher?”_ He continues walking towards the spot Izuku previously was because he can see the boy’s lunchbox still laying there, he goes to pick it up and looks to the side.

All thoughts are gone from his head when he stares at what’s lying beside the lunchbox. For a moment he can’t quite process what he is seeing as big and terrified green eyes stare back at him from the middle of what something that smells… Bizarrely similar to the cake mix he helped his mother prepare over the weekend, he was so proud of the results of his first baking experience that he even brought a piece of chocolate cake to share with Izuku.

Red is locked with teary green as his young brain tries to comprehend what’s happening, he is still bend down as to grab the lunchbox and while he is sure the break is not over and he should be able to still hear the other kids laughing around… The only thing he can hear at that moment is a little gurgling sound that erupts from the cake-smelling puddle on the grass and watches in horror as a bubble pops and a mouth appears in its place.

“Ka-Kacchan?”

Katsuki _screams._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, peeps! Hope you enjoyed this... thing.
> 
> For anyone not from the Broken Reality Server that may happen to stumble upon this:
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> If you are not from BR and liked it, though... Come join us (If you can find us)!


End file.
